


Sadie

by Chasyn



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Sadie Hawkins Dance, Short, Silly, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Sort of a scene rewrite where Ethan asks out Gordo and Gordo doesn't quite get it.
Relationships: Ethan Craft/David "Gordo" Gordon
Kudos: 9





	Sadie

**Author's Note:**

> So I just found out Disney canceled the Lizzie reboot, because it wasn't gonna be family enough for them. Fuck that shit because they own Fox and Star Wars Hulu and that shit ain't all family friendly. Hell, the Disney movies aren't all family friendly anyways! Lion King is riddled with murder and shit. If Scar can murder his brother and then send his friends to kill his nephew, then come on. Lizzie can be an adult who has sex and drinks. Also Thor used the word orgy. SERIOUSLY, DISNEY. STOP SUCKING!
> 
> Okay. Rant over. 
> 
> But seriously.
> 
> I legit just found out.
> 
> I still thought it was happening.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

Lizzie bit her lip as she caught sight of him. Ethan Craft. He was standing across the courtyard, smiling and laughing. For several long seconds, she just stared. It was a pretty common pastime for her. To just stare at Ethan Craft. It was _almost_ embarrassing how often and long she stared at the boy. The boy who was always nice to her but never showed her the attention she really wanted from him.

Ethan broke away from his friends and started across the courtyard. He was smiling, as always. And heading straight for Lizzie.

Her eyes widened and she straightened up. She fiddled with the strap on her bag for a moment. She should do it. Why couldn't she just do it? What would be the worst that could happen? He could say no. He probably would say no. He'll say no. Then she could just crawl in a hole and die. But at least she would have an answer.

"Hey, Lizzie." Ethan nodded towards her as he walked past.

"Ethan!" She said his name and spun around before she lost her nerve.

Ethan turned around and once again directed his effortless smile at her. "Yep. That's me. I'm Ethan."

Lizzie smiled and giggled. "You're funny."

Ethan nodded his head and shrugged. "If you say so."

Lizzie smiled again and then breathed out. She was suddenly nervous. She swallowed and fiddled with her bag again. "Uh… so Ethan… you uh… you know about the Sadie Hawkins dance, right?"

Ethan nodded. "Yeah, where the girls ask the boys."

Lizzie nodded quickly before she lost her nerve. "Are you going? Uh… with anyone?"

Ethan paused for a moment before he answered. "No." He shook his head.

"Do you… want to go with someone?" She asked.

Again, Ethan seemed to pause. He answered slowly. "There is someone I wouldn't mind going with. But I haven't been asked." He added quickly.

Lizzie's eyes widened a bit and she let out an audible squeal. The slow, awkward way he said it, she was certain that meant he wanted her to ask him. "Do you… I mean would you… go with me?"

Ethan's smile faltered for a moment. He sighed sadly and shook his head. "Lizzie, I think… I think we're better off as friends, you know?"

Lizzie blinked, taken completely aback. "I uh… I thought… you meant…"

"I'm sorry." Ethan said quickly, realizing his mistake. "I didn't mean you. I meant…" he stopped mid sentence as someone approaching caught his eye. He smiled and waved. "Hey Gordon. Miranda."

"Hey." Gordon said softly.

Miranda smiled widely, looking between Ethan and Lizzie. She turned towards Ethan, ignoring completely the way Lizzie shook her head. "So Ethan." Miranda said with a smile. "You going to the dance?"

Ethan shook his head. "Nope."

Miranda's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She stole a glance at Lizzie. "No one asked you?"

Ethan shrugged. "Lots asked. Just… none felt right."

"Oh." Miranda frowned. "What's that…"

"What about you, Gordon?" Ethan asked, interrupting Miranda.

Gordo shrugged and wrinkled his nose like he didn't care. "No one asked me. And even if they did, I still wouldn't go. The antiquated ritual of boys only asking girls out is pretty misogynistic. And the need for a specific dance for girls to be able to ask out the guy is anti-feminist. The origin of the dance is based on a comic strip where the father of a woman, called the homeliest woman of the town, sets up a race with all the bachelors of the town and if they outraced this Sadie, then they are free. But the one she catches loses the race and has to marry her."

Miranda's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God!" She gasped dramatically. "Is that true?"

Lizzie shook her head. "That's awful!"

"So you _don't_ want to go?" Ethan asked curiously, sounding almost disappointed..

Gordo shrugged again. "I didn't say I didn't want to go. Just that I wouldn't if a girl asked me."

Lizzie tilted her head and frowned. "But you just said it was anti-feminist to not be asked out by a girl."

Gordo shook his head. "No, the idea that there needs to be a distinction between _when_ a girl can ask out a guy. Everyone should be free to ask out whoever they want, whenever."

Miranda stared at him blankly for a moment. Then she shook her head. "You're confusing me."

Lizzie nodded her head. "Me too."

Ethan smiled and shrugged. "I get it. So David… how about we go together? We could hang out and lecture people on the… misogyny of the dance. That's the right word, right?"

Gordo nodded his head. "Yes, for once, you got a big word right."

Ethan smiled widely and nodded his head happily. "Cool. So you wanna go?"

Gordo shrugged lazily. "Yeah, all right.."

"Cool." Ethan said, still smiling. "So I'll call you later, okay?"

Gordo nodded. "Sure."

Ethan backed up a step and nodded. Then he smiled again, waved, and walked off.

Miranda and Lizzie both remained speechless through the brief exchange. Then they watched the popular boy walk off. Once he was out of earshot, the two girls turned on their friend and pressed in closer.

Gordo looked up at them and frowned. "What?"

"What? What!" Miranda mocked. "You _stand_ there and just say what!"

"Ethan Craft _just_ asked you out!" Lizzie exclaimed. "And you said yes!"

Gordo shook his head. "No, no, no. He just asked me to hang out."

"At the dance!" Lizzie insisted. "He asked you to hang out with him at the dance. He asked you out. To the dance.

"It's a date." Miranda added.

"It's _totally_ a date." Lizzie nodded.

Miranda crossed her arms and tilted her head. "Why did you say yes?"

Lizzie turned to Miranda. "Do you think he likes Gordo?"

"I guess." Miranda answered. "I didn't know Ethan was that way."

"Oh my God!" Lizzie gasped dramatically. "Gordo said yes! This is _huge!"_

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Gordo snapped, interrupting them.

"Well." Miranda turned towards him and crossed her arms. "Why did you say yes, then?"

"Do you like him?" Lizzie pressed.

"I… I don't…" Gordo stuttered for a moment. "I don't know, okay?" He shook his head and looked away. Across the courtyard, Ethan was standing with a group of kids. He turned and caught Gordo's gaze. He smiled and waved. And Gordo promptly looked away, his face reddening.

Lizzie's mouth fell open. "Oh my God! You're blushing! You totally like him!"

"Shut up!" Gordo lowered his head and hunched his shoulders and stalked off. Miranda and Lizzie quickly followed.


End file.
